dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Gnasher
Main Page= |Release Date = *March 12th, 2018 (First appearance) *April 10th 2018 (Fully playable release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5.3 *Acceleration: 5.5 |Combat = *ATK: 400 *FPR: 345 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 340 *DEF: 75 *Health: 2750 |Battle = *Firepower: 6.9 *Shot Limit: 5 *Base Damage: 13 (titan: 14) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Speed *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Grim Gnasher is a sharp class dragon released as trainable dragon on April 10th, 2018. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members). It was previously a non-playable dragon that was introduced as part of the Wrath of Stormheart expansion pack. A pack of Grim Gnashers is seen in the island of Vanaheim as part of a quest. The Grim Gnasher received a Titan Stage in June 5th, 2018. Description From the How to Train your Dragon Wikia: :"Despite their small size, Grim Gnashers love nothing more than to sink their thousands of teeth into smaller and weaker dragons. :Sneaky and opportunistic, Grim Gnashers circle above their injured prey like carrion birds. Even though they hunt in packs, Grim Gnashers prefer to feast on a dragon that can't defend itself, rather than take on a healthy dragon. :Yet Grim Gnashers are just as deadly with their long-range attacks. Possessing a shark-like ability to regenerate row after row of sharp teeth, these dragons spit out fiery blasts of fangs with remarkable precision and accuracy. :But perhaps the most dangerous thing about Grim Gnashers is their ability to plan and communicate with each other to outsmart their quarry." For more information on the Grim Gnasher, visit here. Trivia *Before being available as trainable dragon, it was one of the two properly-sized non-playable dragon in the game, the second being the Seashocker; *The Grim Gnasher was the third non-playable dragon, the first being the Green Death and the second the Luminous Krayfin. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood GGnasher_hatch_egg.png|Grim Gnasher Egg before hatching GGnasher defcolors.png|Grim Gnasher default colors grimg aft egg.png|Grim Gnasher hatchling bby grimg stand.gif|Baby Grim Gnasher Standing (animated) bby grimg idle.gif|Baby Grim Gnasher Idle (animated) bby ggnasher sit.png|Baby Grim Gnasher Sitting bby ggnasher sleep.png|Baby Grim Gnasher Sleeping (profile) bby ggnasher sleep(top).png|Baby Grim Gnasher Sleeping (upper view) bby ggnasher fire.png|Baby Grim Gnasher Firing bby ggnasher fly.png|Baby Grim Gnasher Flying bby grimg swim.png|Baby Grim Gnasher Swimming grimg stand.png|Grim Gnasher Standing grimg idle.png|Grim Gnasher Idle grimg sit.png|Grim Gnasher Sitting grimg sleep 1.png|Grim Gnasher Sleeping (profile) grimg sleep 2.png|Grim Gnasher Sleeping (upper view) grimg swim.png|Grim Gnasher Swimming grimg swim gltich.gif|The loop that the Grim Gnasher's swimming animation does grimg swim gltich fire.gif|Ditto applies to firing grimg fire 1.png|Grim Gnasher's fire grimg fire 2.png|The particle effects from Grim Gnasher's fire GGnasher fire.png|Grim Gnasher Fire grimg fire walk.gif|The result of mixing turning with firing GGnasher Hover.png|Grim Gnasher Hovering GGnasher Fly.png|Grim Gnasher Flying GGnasher Glide.png|Grim Gnasher Gliding GGnasher Brake.png|Grim Gnasher Braking grimg marks 1.png|Head horns and neck, dorsal, abdominal and tail spines (upper view) grimg marks 2.png|Head horns, neck and dorsal spines (profile) grimg marks 3.png|Head horns (front view) Titan Stage Titan GGnasher.png|Titan Grim Gnasher TGGnasher Stand.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Standing TGGnasher Idle.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Idle TGGnasher Sit.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Sitting TGGnasher Sleep.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Sleeping (profile) TGGnasher Sleep(top).png|Titan Grim Gnasher Sleeping (upper view) TGGnasher fire.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Fire TGGnasher Hover.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Hovering TGGnasher Fly.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Flying TGGnasher Glide.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Gliding TGGnasher Brake.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Braking TGGnasher side markings.png|Titan Grim Gnasher Side Markings TGGnasher Hornsfrnt.png|Head horns (front view) TGGnasher Hornsside.png|Head horns, neck and dorsal spines (profile) TGGnasher Hornstop.png|Head horns and neck, dorsal, abdominal and tail spines (upper view) TGnashervNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Grim Gnasher Appearances in the Wrath of Stormheart Expansion grim_gnasher_1.png|Some wild Grim Gnashers followed Nikora Stormheart ship in the quest The Scourge of Stormhearth grim_gnasher_2.png Bioluminescent Patterns Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Missing images Category:Missing information Category:Combat Dragon Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Razor Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons